


【忍迹】B for the Bang Bang

by Eclipsesis



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsesis/pseuds/Eclipsesis
Summary: 成年人的时间
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 7





	【忍迹】B for the Bang Bang

意外总是接连发生。

在第三次收到飞机延误的通知时，迹部景吾终于忍无可忍地发出一声低骂，而对面花了两个小时已经和他达成“相谈甚欢”成就的关西人恰到好处递过去一个略显关切又不会太过自来熟的询问目光。

“飞机又延了一次，登机时间改到明天上午了。”迹部晃晃手机：“托他们的福，现在本大爷多空出来了七八个小时。”

忍足眸光暗了暗。

他们跌跌撞撞滚到那张床上时，忍足还抽出空子来了句调侃。“希望这张床不会给您带来什么不该有的青紫，pea。”迹部勾着他领口发出一声嗤笑，接着毫不客气大力一扯让衬衫纽扣弹得到处都是。

“那得看你的本事，Hans。”

忍足敷衍地点点头，低头啃咬他的锁骨。因为迹部的衣服价格一件能顶得上他十件（本大爷的衣服有价无市。迹部纠正），在开始之前就被好好褪下搁在一旁的沙发椅上了，因此他除了下身的一条灰色内裤，几乎是完全赤裸着的。他的皮肤很白，但不是那种少经日晒的苍白，而是一种被精贵养出的一身皮肉才有的类似珍珠的莹白色泽，肌肤细腻如新瓷，但手下丰实的肌理暗示了这句诱人肉体下潜藏的力量。这不是一尊空有外表的漂亮花瓶，因此在上面留下痕迹的时候几乎会给予人一种捕猎美丽野兽的快感。忍足的手指沿着小腹缓慢游走向上，手掌托住健康的胸肌拇指带了点力度刮过他的乳尖。迹部抽了口气，猛地颤抖了一下。

“这是你的敏感点吗，迹部君。”忍足声音中带着些许笑意，但手上的的动作一点没歇着地进攻起来，将在突如其来刺激之下逐渐挺立的尖端收在指尖捻动：“男人在这里敏感的不多呢。”

“唔…."

迹部回应了一声不置可否的呻吟，挺起腰把乳珠往他手里送。忍足从善如流地将啃咬的主阵地转移到未经手指侵占的另外一点，舌尖绕着乳晕舔舐一周推进喊住乳首吮吸。迹部喘息着抱住忍足的头，一声带着几分疑惑的喘息询问脱口而出。

“你这家伙…小时候是缺乏母乳吗…"

“别这么说嘛。”忍足含着乳珠支支吾吾，舌头按住乳首细缝又急又快一扫，满意地感受到身下的又一阵颤抖：“你难道不喜欢吗。”

迹部决定略过这个自己并不占上风的话题，在乳首被这家伙玩肿之前，在情欲把脑子彻底弄成一团浆糊之前，想适当夺回点颜面靠的是精确的时机把握能力。他抬起水光潋滟的双眼自上而下扫视一轮，勾起嘴角，伸手抚上忍足牛仔裤上鼓起的肿包揉了两下，在那个目测尺寸过关的阴茎再一次膨胀起来之时拇指推住性器的顶端轻描淡写一勾，就这一下忍足就差点交代在这里。他整个人僵硬了几秒，下巴磨蹭一下迹部胸口可怜兮兮抬起头。

“景吾君，拜托，我也是有不应期的啊。”

伴之而来的是迹部毫不客气的嘲笑声。

忍足叹了口气，将险些提前缴械的悲愤化作进攻的动力，恶狠狠捏了把迹部挺翘的臀肉。他干脆利落把自己扒了个干净，将迹部仅剩的内裤褪到膝弯，然后大方地往手上倒了大半瓶润滑，探了两个手指进去半开的穴口扩张。内壁紧紧包裹着他的手指，即使算上润滑和自发的黏液都与可容纳性器的尺寸相差甚远，连移动都不太顺畅。他心里一动，想了想，弯曲指结把穴口撑得更大了些，再塞入了一根手指，迹部弓起身下意识想躲，被忍足扶着肩胛骨按回原位。忍足低下头亲吻他的脖颈，吻及耳下了轻叹一声。

”景吾，你之前没有过和男性的经历吧。“

”本大爷相信你的能力。“迹部扣住他的后颈亲吻忍足的唇角：”要是本大爷没能舒服，就找人打断你的腿。“

“遵命——”忍足脸上端着副被恐吓到愁眉苦脸的神态，性器顶住开拓半晌的穴口缓慢推入。迹部感觉整个后穴都被塞满了，可忍足的柱身才进去最多一半。温度较高的内壁仅仅积压着柱身，忍足笑了笑，很有耐性地小幅度一点一点推进。他沿着迹部的额头一路细碎往下亲吻，吻去他颤抖睫毛上的泪珠，亲吻他耀眼的泪痣，高挺的鼻梁，和形状优美的嘴唇。“放松，交给我。”他喃喃低语：“都交给我吧。”，然后一鼓作气顶了进去。

身体里有不属于自己的东西在搅动，迹部的神智也随着搅动彻底混乱，他感觉自己在抽泣，也或许没有，周围的事物被眼泪模糊得乱七八糟，都像是被罩上了一层薄雾，只有体内顶撞的性器是真实存在的，和自己紧密相连的。忍足握住他不断渗出液体的柱身撸了几下，有点试探意味地抽送起来。迹部的喘息逐渐错乱了起来，在忍足顶到某个点的时候，他不自觉地尖叫了出声。

那是我的声音吗。迹部恍惚地想。这太过了，这似乎有点超过了。

收到了准确的信号，忍足收起了最后一点和缓和耐心，没有任何预兆地提速起来。性器猛烈抽插后穴甚至带出滋滋的水声，每顶到一次那个点刺激都被再次放大。肠肉被打着圈碾压摩擦，柱体仿佛要在里刻印下属于自己的形状。他情不自禁挪动胯部配合。忍足半抽出阴茎，在迹部尚要开口催促之时猛地撞上腺体，近乎强硬地把阴茎钉上了那块隐秘的软肉。

迹部有了一种奇妙的感觉，像是体内有什么东西炸开了，忍不住整个人颤抖了起来。很久以前一不小心看到的一场性爱，其中一方的主角瘫软在床上，高潮过后的脸上是一种难以形容的虚无的满足感，自那次起迹部便意识到了自己或许并不是一个完全的异性恋。这对于他来说并不是什么难以接受的事情，不少书籍中都有提到对同性产生欲望比人们所想象的更为常见。但性欲真的可以作为爱情的一部分碎片吗？自己的脸上现在也是这样的神情吗？

他努力睁开眼，从朦胧的泪水中去看这个男人。忍足温柔地抵住他的前额，轻柔地印下一个又一个亲吻。他闭上眼，喘息着带着哭腔，几乎是在撞上腺体的那一秒就射了出来。忍足再顶撞了几次，拔出阴茎，也跟着射了出来。精液把小腹和腿间射得一塌糊涂。迹部伸出手摸了下小腹，指尖捻起几缕精液，有些茫然地抬起手举到灯光下。忍足拉下了他的手，去亲吻他的腕节。

**Author's Note:**

> 豌豆公主在睡了不舒服的床之后抱怨身上青一块紫一块，忍足在调侃迹部娇贵。迹部的回话的意思是如果你不能让本大爷爽到【留下足够多甚至可以盖过豌豆淤青的吻痕】的话，就连豌豆都不如了。Hans是安徒生老爷子的名字，被用在这种地方真是对不起他了
> 
> 第一次见面就能滚上床。成年人，这就是成年人吧
> 
> 第一次开车，不美味的话请见谅啦
> 
> 其实我一直想写的是双性呢，但是用在这里不合适就没这么写


End file.
